Wish Agents
by soul-of-soma
Summary: When a wish on a star assigns an agent to your case, you better make it a good one
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: this story is based off a Night Vale tweet,in which agents are assigned to wished, hope you enjoy~_**

Soul was never really bothered by being alone. He thought that when he moved out of his family's mansion, that maybe, just maybe they would leave him alone. And after six months of non-stop phone calls, impromptu arrivals at his door, and the many, many invitations to garden parties and other posh things, they seemed to take the hint and stopped – well, mostly. Soul liked the peace and quiet of his apartment, he liked the solitary feeling, and he liked not having to deal with the snobbery of everyday life in the Evan's family household.

It wasn't until one night, after late hours at the office with phones ringing continually, women walking with noisy heels clicking down the corridor, and the meaningless small talk with his colleagues, that Soul, when in his house on his own, realised he was lonely. For days after he continued with the same routine, never changing, until two weeks later he came to another epiphany, he had become a creature of habit. And so the days dragged on, day in, and day out the same meaningless thing. Until one night, when the sky was clear, he went to the roof of the building, in his hoodie and his underwear and lay on the cold ground, viewing the stars as they appeared to sparkle in the sky. He lay for quite some time, alone with his thoughts, just as he had grown accustomed to. That night he saw a shooting star, and despite being sceptical, he wished on it. He wished for something new, for something different. For someone different perhaps.

Maka had loved her job. She loved making people happy, seeing the smiles on their faces when wishes came true filled her with so much joy, she knew she had picked the right career, at the start. But after a while the wishes became the same. She knew her father, boss of the WA, was giving her the same type of wish, over and over again. It made her bored, and she hated it. When she walked into her father's roomy office, the bright white of the large space blinded her.

" _It represents what we do" he said, "the white, it represents the hope we give the people. You know Maka…Maka are you listening to me?"_

 _She looked up at her papa, a girl only the age of six, being introduced to her future, "yes papa, I am" her high-pitched voice warming her father's heart._

 _His lips curved up at the corners, "Good, so as I was saying," the tall red head took a seat at his desk, offering Maka the seat in front of it, "the white represents hope, and so does the blue. You know the poetry you love to read?"_

 _Her green eyes danced across the room as she nodded her head._

' _Well, poets use blue to represent hope, and granting enough wishes to a person gives them hope, we Wish Agents do that, at whatever cost, and when you grow up, you'll take over the agency, Maka, this office is your future."_

 _She looked up at her papa with large, amazed eyes, and smiled the widest she could manage, "I can't wait papa!" she exclaimed, jumping off her seat and running around the office._

She marched further into the room, the white desk with blue accessories her one and only goal. Her father looked up from the tablet in his hand, "Ah Maka, I have just the one for you, this woman-"

She cut him short by slamming her hand on the table, "Papa, I don't want another silly job! I don't want to give another person the 'job of their dreams'! I don't want to give a child a pet! I'm done with these stupid meaningless wishes that they get bored of after two weeks! I WANT SOMETHING BETTER"

Her father folded his hands on the surface of the desk, "What's with the sudden outburst dear?"

"I'm bored papa, can't you see that?" she sunk down on a pristine white chair and sighed.

"Why? You never expressed this before, why now?" Spirit looked with concern at his daughter, she was so like her mother.

"I realised I'm not making a difference, you're just protecting me, shielding me so I don't turn out like mama." She clenched her hands, staring at them in her lap, she hadn't thought this far.

"I was afraid of this," he blew out a breath and leant over the desk, "Maka, a wish came in last night, a Mr. Soul Evans, he wants different, that is all, you think you can do that?"

Maka looked at her papa, he looked older, tired, and worn in, it wouldn't be long until he retired, she knew it, she shut her eyes and smiled, "yes papa, I won't disappoint" she sprang from her seat, back to the main office, to research as much as possible about this Mr. Soul Evans.


	2. Chapter 2

After an entire day in the large, pristine white office that was filled with desks just like her own, Maka finally felt like she knew Soul more than she knew herself. He was a year older than her, with snow white hair, blood red eyes and a job not that unlike her own. He worked in a large, dull grey office, filled with desks, all alike, he helped people with their lives, sorting out problems with computers to bring them joy. They were both similar, both bored with doing the same things, both lonely and feeling shut off from the world; Maka and Soul were leading the same life, and maybe if she could help him she could help herself.

Printing off her new information, she shut down her computer and left, the sound of her heels echoing in the empty room. She turned off the lights as she walked out the door, plunging the white room into darkness.

The keys jingled as she twisted them in the door, forcing it open into her dingy, cold and lonely apartment. She dropped her handbag at her feet, and it landed with a dull thud. Kicking off her shoes, she padded barefoot into her so-called living room, comprised of a small sofa and a tiny, barely working TV. Flopping herself down, Maka grabbed the remote and switched on a random channel, watching the images without much interest. Once boredom overcame her, she went to bed, ready for the job ahead of her.

Soul sat at his desk, listening to the annoyance of another customer as she tried to open her browser. "I'm sorry, Miss, but that is all I can tell you. Now are you sure you've turned it off and back on again?" he sighed, gritted his teeth in annoyance, but continued to listen. "No that just turns off the monitor-you need-you-Miss, I need you to listen to me" he dropped his head into his hands, yet another person who couldn't use a computer. "Okay, thank you. So go to the main computer. No, that is still the monitor...yes, the big box thing, that's right" he leaned his head on his clenched fist. "Press the big button that has the off symbol-yes that's right. Now wait ten seconds...I'll count it then, 1, 2, 3...actually that should be enough. Now press it again...yes that will turn it on" he closed his eyes and rubbed his hands across it, dealing with people like this really pushed his buttons, "now click on your browser...the one with the red fox around a blue sphere, yes that is what it should look like. Okay Miss, have a nice day!" he feigned cheeriness as he hung up on the customer.

The sound of someone clearing his throat brought Soul out of his temporary hatred of humanity. he looked up to see the secretary, Liz standing at the entrance of his cubicle with another woman. Liz stared at him with her arms folded across her chest for a while, laughing at how Soul had handled the phone call. "Soul, this is Maka, she is here to replace Blake. So congratulations," she said in a sarcastic tone, as she gestured with a perfectly manicured hand to the woman standing next to her, "you have a new cubicle mate." Liz flicked her dark blonde hair over her shoulder, then slinked away.

Maka raised a hand and smiled, "Hi!" she said cheerily. Soul looked her up and down, the black pencil skirt, tailored black jacket, pale green shirt and matching heels suited her well, and he was glad to have an attractive colleague, not a hyper one that he now chooses to call his friend, "Hey, Maka, I'm Soul, pleased to meet you" he mustered a smile and held out his hand. Maka took it, and for a brief moment they both felt like something in their life had changed for the better.


End file.
